The trip to Illea
by Twizzler200
Summary: A 17 year old girl that loves the selection series finds herself in illea. She has no idea whats happening and somehow gets into maxons selection. She fears of never seeing her family again. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed grabbing The Selection. My sisters soon joined me. "Ready to read it for the millionth time?" I asked sarcastically. "As ready as I was the last time!" Ella said. "I mean, I know we've read it a million times but it's so exciting to start it again!" Rachel said with a smiling ear to ear. I loved my two sisters. I, hazel, am the oldest, Ella is the middle child and Rachel is the youngest, though we are all 17. We're only a few months apart which is really cool because I love having sisters the same age as me. Ella sat to my left and Rachel sat to my right and they both leaned torwards me looking at the book. I opened it and then something happened. I spark of light popped out and whirled up swirling in circles as it was going up into the air leaving sparkles of light behind it like glitter floating in the air. Then it went torwards me. I was afraid and confused. Ella and Rachel backed up as the light touched me and disappeared. Then the next thing I knew I was turning into light and I started looking like the sparkles that followed behind the spark of light starting with my hands. Ella and Rachel looked terrified. They were huddled together at the corner of my bed. Then the sparkles went to the book and went inside. Then everything was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes I was on a bed. I looked around and it wasn't my room. I got up and looked around. I was in a house. I went to the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror I freaked out. I wasn't standing in the mirror. It was a girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I didnt have brown hair and brown eyes anymore. Then I walked to the living room and saw a letter on the table. I walked over grabbed it and sat on the couch. On the front it had in gold cursive lettering 'Hazel Thompson' I opened it and in it, was an invitation to the selection. I was shocked. Am I really in illeá? Am I really invited to the selection? What if I get in? I looked outside of my window and saw a billboard that said something about Colombia. I am in Colombia. Ok. I got out a pen and wrote all the information down. I'm going to be a 3. I remember King Clarkson our in the fives as throw aways and to make the lower casts happy. I went back to my room and saw a bag on the floor. I looked in and it had cash, my clothes, some books, a camera and- my phone! I took it out. Knowing I was in a book now it probably wouldn't work, I tried to text my sisters in our group chat. It sent. How was it working?! Then Ella responded "Are you ok? What happened? Where are you?" "I don't know I think I'm in illeá... I got a letter to enter the selection... I have no idea what happened but when I got here I had a house and my bag and my phone was in it!" I replied. We talked for a little bit and then I went to go turn in my letter. I tried to look my best for the picture. A couple weeks later the report came on. They started calling out the selected. "... America Singer of Carolina, 5. Hazel Thompson of Colombia, 3." I recorded it on my phone then sent it in the chat. I felt weird having it in illeá when nobody else has it texting my sisters who are like 300 years in the past. It's just weird. A couple of days later I got on the plane and left. Now that I was in public I would have to hide my stuff because it's not exactly normal to have an iPhone in the time this book takes place. When I started getting pampered up I didn't exactly feel right having lots of makeup on. I would rather be myself. Or whoever I am now. "Please don't put on a lot of makeup." They listened and only put on some blush, mascara and just a little natural colored eyeshadow. At least I wasn't like the others with Makeup that made their skin look plain white like fancy people in England in the 1800's. Then I saw America sitting with Marlee. She was more beautiful than the book said. Her hair was a beautiful red and her eyes a lovely icy blue. I went and walked over to them. "Mind if I sit with you?" I asked. I really hope they say yes. I would love to be friends with them. "Sure!" America said. We talked a little while before we had to go back to our rooms. "Talk to you soon!" Marlee said to the both of us. I smiled to myself. If I never saw my sisters again, they would be the closest I had to them. Then I remembered about my sisters. What if I never see them again? I felt like I was going to cry at the thought but I had to stay strong. I need to. For them.


	3. Chapter 3

When i got to my rooms I found 3 maids getting the room ready. I smiled as they came quickly to line up side by side to greet me. "Hello my lady, I we are your maids. I am Ava" she pointed to her right "This is Daisy" she pointed to her left "And this is Alice." "Ok, hello Ava, Daisy, and Alice! Oh and please don't call me my lady just call me Hazel." They nodded and got back to work. I laid on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to the curtains being moved letting all the light in. "Good morning Hazel." Daisy said. "Time to get ready for the day. You will meet Prince Maxon this morning." I sighed and got into the bath. When I got out my maids had 3 dresses ready for me. There was a purple one, a light blue one and a pink one. I chose the purple. It looked kind of like the one on the cover of 'The Crown' and I loved that dress. I didn't really look as good in this dress with dirty blond hair as I would with brown hair and brown eyes and my normal face. I wish I had my normal face. If Maxon is going to think I'm pretty I want him thinking I am pretty, not the person I am now.

When I was ready, I walked down and saw America. "Hi America!" I said as I walked up to her. "Oh hey, Hazel!" She said smiling. "This is so crazy. I can't believe I'm even here." "Same" she said. She doesn't know what I'm truly talking about but we are a little alike. Marlee joined us and we made our way down to the dining room.

When we got in I sat next to Tiny. When Maxon got in all the girls stood up so I followed. He gestured to sit back back down. We listened and sat down and he said how he was gonna be meeting us and about breakfast and blah blah blah. I knew all the important things that happen in the books. I don't need to listen as much as the others. It felt like hours until after America, he called out "Lady Hazel."

I stood up and walked over. "Hello your majesty...?" The end of the sentence trailed off as I didn't know what to say exactly. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care he spoke "So tell me something about yourself." "Well, I'm a 3... I love music and art even though that's for fives. I love photography.." he spoke immediately after I said photography. "Wait, you like photography? I love photography too!" We shared a smile as he countinued. "What about your family?" I was immediately sad after he said that "I don't really have a family anymore. Well it's complicated.." "could you tell me?" He asked "I'm afraid it's not something I would exactly want to tell you the first time I ever met you." He nodded as I spoke "Well, how are you?" He seemed to be shocked by that question "Me?" He asked still shocked and confused. "Your the only person I'm talking to." He chuckled a little. "It's been quite a busy day. Very stressful too." "And I thought my day was stressful, I couldn't think of would it would be like to be in your shoes." He smiled. "You're quite funny and kind, Lady Hazel." I blushed a little. "Oh, thank you. And please just call me Hazel. I hate being called 'Lady Hazel' when I'm just staying at the palace for a few days probably." He smiled "Ok, Hazel. It's been a lovely chat with you today. I look forward to speaking with you again." I nodded and stood up. "Oh, and I think you might be staying here a little longer than a few days." I smiled and left. Then we were released to our rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was boring. Maxon made the bet with America they went on their date and the others just hung out in the ladies room or our rooms.

I woke to my maid opening the curtains. I sat up and my maids got me ready for the day. Just like everyday. I sighed and left to go to breakfast. I sat next to Tiny and we talked for a bit. Breakfast was just us girls talking. I heard some girls asking America about her date. Who knew being in the selection could be so boring? We were excused and I decided I would spend a little time in my room. Then, someone knocked at my door.

Alice opened the door and there was Maxon.

"Oh, hello I was just wondering if I could speak to Lady Hazel." Alice nodded and motioned for my other maids to leave with her. I stood up from my seat at my table and spoke.

"Oh, hello Maxon!" I said with a smile spreading on my face. "Hello! Would you like to come on a date?" He asked "Of course!" I said. " I would love to."

We walked out to the gardens. It was kind of weird being here with Maxon on a date knowing it was his and America's spot. We sat at a bench and Maxon spoke.

 **Maxons POV:**

"So you like photography?" I asked. This girl was cute with her blonde hair and blue eyes. For some reason she stuck out more than the others. Except for America of course. "Yes. I love to do it in my free time." She said. Something didn't seem right. She looked like she was thinking. "Is something wrong?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she was ok and didn't want to leave or something. "Well, yes. I want to tell you something but I don't really know if you will believe me. Or even understand.." she sounded conflicted. "You can tell me anything. I want you to trust me and I want to trust you." I wanted to get to know this girl. So far, I really like her. She sighed. "If I'm going to tell you this can we go back to my room?" I nodded and we went back. She sat on her bed. "I don't really know how to say this. I.. am not from Illéa. I'm from The United States of America. You know, 300-400 years in the past? This all is a book, one of my favorites and I don't know how I got here. I opened the book with my sisters and then all of a sudden I appeared here. I don't look like this is in reality. I would like to be your friend. I know America asked to be your friend but you don't want to be friends, you want to be more. Do you believe me?" This was hard to take in. What did she mean this was a book? "I don't entirely believe you. What if someone told you that." She sighed. "I know you have scars on your back from your father. I know you met America the night before the morning we all met you. I know America kneed you on your date. Believe me now?" How did she know about my scars? About me and America meeting? Her kneeing me? I nodded. And she had a small smile. I worried about how she was going to get back to her family. "Can you go back to your family? To where you were before?" She shrugged and a single tear fell down her face. I leaned over and hugged her. I couldn't understand what she was going through. "Don't worry, we can be friends. And people don't kick their friends out quickly." I could feel her smile as if it filled the room with happiness. Another thought came to mind. What did she really look like? I left my thoughts to just comfort her in this tough time.


End file.
